black_magic_iifandomcom-20200213-history
Kurai
Kurai Yagami, or simply Kurai, is the third class in Black Magic II. Wielding Akatsumagi, an elegant katana enchanted with ice magic, Kurai excels at closing the gap in battle. His playstyle revolves around using the obtuse length of his sword and swift bursts of movement speed to nimbly engage the enemy. Although Kurai takes his time during endlag, his unparalleled air control and frightening speed can make him a lethal class if used right. After all, a sword is only as strong as the man who wields it. For how to use or counter Kurai, see Kurai Guide. Passive Kurai can accumulate 3 "Stocks", displayed by an HUD on the right side of the screen. Stocks are filled by successfully landing SP1, SP3, and SP5. Depending on his amount of stocks, Kurai's SP4, SP6, and SP8 will become increasingly effective. You will consume all Stocks upon using one of these Specials. Universal Skills 'Guardbreak (GB)' 100 damage, C Scaling, 8 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat '' '(Ground/Air) - '''Kurai winds up and performs a sideways overhead slam with his sheath, Raisugen. Does not have Super Armor. 'Launcher (LC) ''90 damage, C Scaling, 5 second cooldown '' (Ground/Air) - 'Kurai quickly ascends with a rising slash and takes his opponent with him. Can be used more than once in a combo. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC) ''4 inputs, 203 damage, B Scaling '' 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' '''''3 inputs, 191 damage, C Scaling 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 3 inputs, 147 damage, A Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (J.HAC)' 1 input, 80 damage, requires 1/2 Heat Specials (SP) 'SP1' 50 damage, B Scaling, 12 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Kurai horizontally swings Akatsumagi in a semi-circle in front of him, conjuring an array of icicles. Upon hit, apply the '''Frozen '''debuff, freezing the opponent in place for 2 seconds. If done in the air, Kurai performs a steep, vertical slice with Akatsumagi, freezing the opponent without creating a slew of ice. '''SP2 9 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Kurai leaps back and instantaneously teleports, his exit location depending on where he was when he activated SP2. If performed on the '''ground, Kurai warps a short distance forwards and reappear in the air. If performed in the air, Kurai warps a short distance forwards and reappear on the ground. SP3 90 damage, B Scaling, 10 second cooldown (Air) - '''Kurai spins around midair and delivers a rapidly descending slash until hitting the ground. Has high endlag. Upon hit, Kurai will inflict knockdown and elegantly sheathe Akatsumagi as the opponent recovers. Most commonly succeeded with Breakthrough. '''SP4 116 damage (165/201/227 with Stocks), 8 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Kurai flinches and places a hand on Akatsumagi, a white aura emanating from him for a moment. If Kurai is hit by a projectile, Kurai blurs towards the attacker and performs an instant spinning slash that encases the opponent in ice, before thawing them afterwards. Kurai will gain iFrames for the duration. For every '''Stock that Kurai has when successfully countering, he will perform one extra dash, for a total of four dashes maximum. SP5 94 damage, 14 second cooldown (Ground) - '''Kurai slams his sheathe, Raisugen, by the tip into the ground, summoning a frosty field that brings forth enchanted pillars of ice. Upon hit, apply the '''Movement decreased '''debuff, halving the opponent's walkspeed. This flings the enemy upwards, but does not inflict hitstun. '''SP6 8 damage per hit (70 during Dispersal), 13 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - '''Kurai generates a ring of spinning, ethereal ice daggers around him. They provide no hitstun, and do not deal damage when Kurai is either blocking or inflicted with hitstun. After 6 seconds, the daggers will pause and disperse, jutting out to hit enemies before disappearing altogether. For every '''Stock that Kurai has when performing SP6, he will gain two extra ice daggers during this attack. EX Specials SP7 300 damage, 20 second cooldown'', ''requires 3 Heat (Ground/Air) - '''Kurai enters a suspenseful windup with a blue dome illuminating around him. Kurai will gain '''iFrames for the duration. Finally, Kurai performs a flurry of slashes in the blink of an eye, the dome littered with his afterimages before he reappears to sheathe Akatsumagi. This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, Kurai will gain iFrames '''for the remainder of the move. If nothing is gained from this move, Kurai's sheathing of Akatsumagi will not have '''iFrames, and Kurai will instead suffer very high endlag. If Mod1 '''is held, Kurai delay his attack right at the climax of his suspenseful windup, then perform the rest of it normally. This exists primarily to bait '''counters (i.e. Assailant SP5, Virtue Water SP3, etc.). (Although this EX Special is shaped like a sphere, the hitbox is square.) SP8 202 damage (226/288 with Stocks), 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat''' '''and 1 Stock (Ground) - '''Kurai takes a step forwards and bludgeons the opponent with his sheathe, Raisugen. Upon hit, Kurai will ensnare the opponent in an icicle relentlessly attack them with Akatsumagi, his method of doing so dependent on how many Stocks he has: *If Kurai has '''1 Stock, '''he will slash the enemy normally and send them reeling with a final stroke of Akatsumagi. *If Kurai has '''2 Stocks, his assault is complemented with a barrage of ethereal ice daggers that impale the enemy. *If Kurai has 3 Stocks, he will freeze them once more with his final strike as a grid of ice daggers crashes down upon them. Inflicts knockdown instead of reeling. References Kurai Proposal Document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Pf2ha4llvmbHMZZfeSegOislucN46ZR7GauYGq1XC3U/edit Note: Many of Kurai's specials are different from the initial Kurai proposal. Category:Classes Category:Construction Category:Purity Category:Rushdown